mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Magic (MM7)/Spells
These are the Spirit Magic spells in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Normal level : Costs 1 spell point. Allows the player to see the health points of opponents as an exact number when right-clicking on them. * Normal: Duration is 10 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Duration is 30 minutes per skill point. * Master: Duration is 1 hour per skill point. * Grandmaster: Currently active opponent spells are displayed. : Costs 2 spell points. Increases target character's chance to hit opponents with hand-to-hand and missile attacks. Bonus to hit is 5 plus 1 per skill point. * Normal: Duration is 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Affects entire party. * Master: Duration is 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Duration is 1 hour plus 1 hour per skill point. : Costs 3 spell points. If cast on a character, character’s chance to hit is increased. If cast on a monster, monster’s chance to hit is decreased. Duration is 5 minutes or until target attacks. * Normal: Bonus or penalty is 20 plus 1 per skill point. * Expert: Bonus or penalty is 20 plus 2 per skill point. * Master: Bonus or penalty is 20 plus 4 per skill point. * Grandmaster: Bonus or penalty is 20 plus 6 per skill point. : Costs 4 spell points. Causes all visible undead creatures to flee for the duration of the spell. * Normal: Duration is 3 minutes plus 1 per skill point. * Expert: Duration is 3 minutes plus 3 per skill point. * Master: Duration is 3 minutes plus 5 per skill point. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. Expert level : Costs 5 spell points. If cast in time, removes the effects of curses affecting a character. * Expert: Works if character has been cursed for less than 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Works for 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: No time limit. : Costs 8 spell points. By more tightly binding a character’s soul to his or her body, this spell provides complete protection against instant death and eradication spells, and similar monster abilities. It also delays death due to massive hit point loss. The character will instead become unconscious. If hit points are still too low when the spell wears off, a gravely wounded character will die. * Expert: Duration is 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Works on entire party. * Grandmaster: Duration is 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. : Costs 10 spell points. Increases the damage party members do on successful attacks by 5 plus 1 per skill point. * Expert: Duration is 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Duration is 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Duration is 1 hour plus 1 hour per skill point. Master level : Costs 15 spell points. This spell damages a target creature by attempting to weaken the link between its body and soul. Damage is 10 plus 2-8 per skill point. The creature must be very close for the spell to work. * Master: Basic recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. : Costs 20 spell points. If cast in time, raises a dead character back to life. Raised characters will be weak. * Master: Works if character has been dead for less than 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: No time limit. : Costs 25 spell points. Creates a pool of hit points and then distributes them equally among the characters. * Master: Pool size is equal to total number hit points of all party members plus 3 per skill point. * Grandmaster: Pool size is total hit points plus 4 per skill point. Grandmaster level : Costs 30 spell points. Brings a character back to life after their body has been destroyed. Resurrected characters will be weak. Spell caster takes a long time to recover, but this is speeded by increased Spirit Magic skill. Category:Might and Magic VII spells